


[FFXV] A little disturbance before lunch (中)

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: After BH4November, ME.751Crownsguard qualification exam.By convention, the opponents of the three rounds are randomly selected from the Crownsguard members in advance.Ignis lived up to expectations, displayed strength neatly, easily defeated the seniors on the first two rounds, and confirmed that he was eligible to be in the Crownsguard in advance.Gladio managed to finish his outside mission and arrived at the examination field when Ignis was about to skip the third round.Things started to get interesting.....Another related piece is [FFXV] The definition of "normalcy" in Amicitia dictionaryhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/27555457
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Collections: Gladio Week





	[FFXV] A little disturbance before lunch (中)

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio Week DAY 4  
> Devotion / Crownsguard initiation / "I've got your back, now and always."

每年11月，當路希斯的天氣始有涼意，也是王都警衛隊新生資格考的時間。  
受試生除了筆試、體能測驗以外，須經過三回合的一對一實戰，對手皆自現任隊員隨機抽選出來，若能順利擊敗兩回合的對手即可合格。  
原本就是每年王都警衛隊的盛事，近期在實習階段就聲名大噪的新人參與，使得這項目備受矚目。

「會跟去年一樣精采嗎？格拉迪歐藍斯請求主考官改為一對多群戰還連打三場真的是太猛啦！」  
「他是特例啊！不過今年伊格尼斯終於要來入隊考試了，肯定會很好看。」  
「那個平常就沒有人能跟他對打練習的伊格尼斯嗎？我還真想知道是哪三個人會被抽到。」  
「若能抽到格拉迪歐藍斯就好玩啦！聽說也只有他們能擔當彼此的對手。」  
「你們誰去慫恿主考官讓他們對打，我好想看！」  
「如果能成，我一定開賭盤！」

不僅是場內得為準備即將到來的打鬥熱身，連場外只能看熱鬧的都格外興奮。  
考試地點是平日警衛隊的訓練場，可容納五十人同時對打操練的空間如今空蕩。  
觀看的人塞滿了四週的走廊，包括一些在宮殿內工作的職員也利用關係取得參訪資格，早早在好位置上卡著。  
儘管王都警衛隊的男女比例均衡，不意外的，現場女性觀眾佔大多數。

今年參與資格考大約30人，單一回合以五分鐘為限，超過時間由主考官判定勝負，順序與對手決定後在輪到上場時間前均可自由活動。

「唔哇！外面那麼多人我會緊張！」  
「笨蛋、大部分都不是來看你的啦！」  
「就算不是也還是會緊張！」

伊格尼斯忽視那些對話的人在自己經過時特意噤聲的反應，在柱上的公告確認距離上場還有一小時，是上午場次的最後一位受試生，對手三位都是輪調實習時搭檔過的前輩。  
在場邊隨意進行熱身，目光不免掃向走廊區和隊員休息區，為沒有出現的大個子略感失落。  
格拉迪歐先前已道歉過這日有外出任務在身，可能無法到現場看自己考試，伊格尼斯意外探聽到的小道消息則是格拉迪歐因為去年引起的騷動被判定不用出場。  
想起去年觀戰時，格拉迪歐躍躍欲試說想提議來點不一樣的考法，自己也推波助瀾了一把，沒料到會有後續影響。

努力把心神定在對手的分析、擬定策略，同時觀看正在進行的考試做參考。  
前兩場為指定武器的形式，並非所有人都會打滿三場或五分鐘，有些善用優勢的考生就會儘快攻下一場爭取休息時間。  
第一場的對手是擅長單手劍的前輩，第二場限制不得使用武器，純以體術來決勝負。  
這些對伊格尼斯來說並非難事：他先前苦練過單手劍，而即便面對女性也能平常心應對不會大意 － 兩場都提早在三分鐘左右高下立判。

「哇啊太厲害了！不愧是從實習以來就創下不敗紀錄的伊格尼斯！」

每一場結束時場邊的歡呼和尖叫自然是少不了的，向來低調行事的他儘量想不被其影響到，拿起毛巾和瓶裝水，思考第三場要怎麼處理。  
第三回合雙方皆可自選武器上陣，不過在連續獲勝、確認獲得入隊資格的情況下，也可以選擇不打。  
正想把決定權交給對方的時候，休息區另一端傳來此時不應有的騷動和鼓譟。

「你太慢了啦！」  
「沒辦法，我找不到人跟我調班嘛！」

甫聽到那熟悉的聲音還以為是幻覺，但眾人簇擁著的大個子快步走向自己，  
「抱歉，我來遲了。」

格拉迪歐顯然是從B3停車場一路跑上來、渾身散著熱氣，而他燦爛的笑容與近中午的太陽一樣炫目。  
他解釋是趕著將任務做完、但在向上級交差之前先奔過來看狀況，就算趕不上目睹他的考試過程也想先恭賀伊格尼斯通過資格考。

「12號考生，主考官想詢問你是否要進行第三場？」  
伊格尼斯看了看格拉迪歐一臉期待的眼神，不自覺地鬥志高昂了起來，他推了下眼鏡並點頭，『當然要進行。』

「等等！既然如此，我要向主考官提案，」  
伊格尼斯的第三場對手，恰好是王都警衛隊有名的活寶之一，且是主考官迪亞爾的好友亞卻蘭，他舉手跳著跑向主考官的看台，  
「既然無關輸贏，我提議讓格拉迪歐藍斯來對戰伊格尼斯，請主考官同意。」

此話一出，全場歡聲雷動。  
"讓他們對打！"的吼聲喧賓奪主般的鬧了好一陣才被制止下來，迪亞爾皺眉瞪著始作俑者的好友微微嘆氣，  
「那麼當事人的意願？」

『非常樂意。』  
「求之不得！謝了迪亞爾！」

喃喃說著好久沒對打，格拉迪歐心情愉快地活動了下筋骨，走入廊下挑選武器。  
考試限定使用練習用木製武器，而兩人幾乎是不假思索地就拿了自己最順手的種類，回到場上各就各位。

「長槍與大劍的對決！這要怎麼分出勝負？太讓人期待了！」

局勢乍看之下對於沒有選擇殺傷力或破壞力強大的一方不利，格拉迪歐的實力又是眾所周知的強悍。  
長槍本是伊格尼斯的個人喜好，他本身的靈巧可以將其優勢發揮到極致：分析對手的弱點、利用武器長度獲得制敵先機、保持距離並在出奇不意的模式中擊倒對手。  
但一般旁觀者所不知的是，平時格拉迪歐陪伴練習時就是慣用大劍，他希望能善用單一武器應對多種情勢，達到攻守得宜的境界。

打從比試開始，雙方都沒有保留餘地地展開攻擊：格拉迪歐憑藉已身的速度揮舞大劍，明明只要略為碰觸到就能造成傷害，伊格尼斯卻能每回都巧妙閃過。  
幾輪過後格拉迪歐收回攻勢、退回場地中央，引誘伊格尼斯進攻，  
「嘿、不讓我倒下的話是沒有分數的喔！」

『那你就乖乖躺下吧！』  
重心放低之後，蓄積了足夠的力量往上方一跳，這是伊格尼斯最近研發出來的招式。

格拉迪歐的視線在往上接觸到日光之後便立即瞭解其用意而撇開，直覺往認定安全的地方滾地防禦，隨即用大劍以自己為中心掃出一個圓形的範圍。  
就在轉身的空隙之中，伊格尼斯挾著驚人的力道落地，震波使得格拉迪歐狼狽地跳開，不過大劍沒有因此脫手。

「不愧是伊格尼斯！」  
衷心地稱讚對方，過往可能因為受限於室內訓練間，他未見過伊格尼斯使這種用大跳躍由上重擊的方式。

『如果能讓你少掉武器就划算了。』  
第一次於實戰使用，威力和準確度都還在可以接受的範圍，但過於急躁使得手有點發抖，伊格尼斯思考未來得如何限制使用次數以減低對身體的負擔。  
沒有要讓格拉迪歐重整旗鼓的意思，他隨即提槍再上，淒厲的攻勢逼迫對手連連閃躲，若不是木製武器，格拉迪歐身上早已出現多處傷痕。  
不過這些對格拉迪歐來說都不是妨礙，他看準了一個空檔以大劍切入並近距離格檔，迫使伊格尼斯暫停進攻。

「主考官！我看這樣下去無法讓考生使出實力。  
我請求解除限制：使用真刀來對戰。」  
格拉迪歐將木製大劍插入地面，揚起的塵土還未落下，周遭的討論就因為他這項提議而沸騰起來。  
雖然主考官擁有最終判定權，在資格考使用真刀還是近年來前所未聞的事。  
迪亞爾苦笑地看著都表示願意繼續的兩人、周遭熱切期待的氛圍，還有忙著偷偷設立賭局條件的好友，點頭同意此項請求。

「等等！真刀太危險了吧？萬一傷到伊格尼斯怎麼辦？」  
「你也對格拉迪歐藍斯太有信心了吧！賭300伊格尼斯毫髮無傷的贏！」  
「我追加500賭格拉迪歐藍斯贏！」

趁著兩人回武器室挑選武器，稱職的觀眾也都各自站好了隊，迪亞爾下令清場維持秩序，頒布新規則：以點到為止為限，主考官有權終止比試。  
若造成需要三天才能治癒的可見傷勢，則傷人者輸。

「那麼比試重新開始，三分鐘。」

話語剛落，伊格尼斯雙手的元素小刀即彷如威嚇一般燦出了火焰，選擇盾牌的格拉迪歐反而相對威脅性沒那麼大。

『這是第一次以元素之力實戰，請多指教。』  
伊格尼斯在幾經考慮決定加入王都警衛隊的原因之一，便是想要進一步研究如何在實戰中使用元素之力，在實習階段他已初步掌握如何切換不同元素的時機和方式。

「那我還真是榮幸！」  
不過一陣子沒切磋就能第一線體驗到戀人開發的新招式，格拉迪歐感到格外興奮，揮動盾牌的同時思考要怎樣應對能將伊格尼斯的靈巧發揮到極限的雙刀和魔法。  
格拉迪歐前幾次在外界出任務曾對戰過帶屬性的野獸，但野獸的智慧畢竟與人不同，何況這位還是未來的王之軍師。

從接觸之初，火焰的真切熱度隔著盾牌就能感受到，使得格拉迪歐絲毫不敢大意。  
儘管知道主考官的特殊規則，他也認定自己皮厚血多，不全方面測試戀人的實力他可是不會輕易善罷甘休的。  
用盾牌刷開幾輪猛攻後，格拉迪歐一反守勢，以金屬護腕做為格擋的媒介之一，嘗試在伊格尼斯進攻時打落其武器。  
意識到氣力差距會成為妨礙，伊格尼斯將刀上的火焰瞬間轉成完全相反的冰屬。  
冰晶順著水汽爬上盾牌握把甚至是護腕著實讓格拉迪歐吃驚，隨後的雙刀觸地襲擊只差一步就讓腳給冰凍原地。

「你真是充滿驚奇哪！」  
又往後退了兩步以確保行動力，格拉迪歐不禁讚賞如此能臨機應變的戀人。

『謝謝讚美。』  
推了略下滑的眼鏡，強行轉換相對的元素在速度上足以應付實戰，但也感受到身體最直接的不適應，需要再多練習才行。  
踏離冰凍之地，伊格尼斯決定嘗試第三種元素之力，他沒有要打滿三分鐘的意圖，速戰速決向來是他的習慣。

「唔喔？！好快！」  
眼角餘光瞥到不尋常的閃光，迫使本能做出防禦的反應，不過這次盾牌未能減低損傷，強烈的麻痺感從指尖傳上軀幹。  
驅動雷元素之力的伊格尼斯不僅每一擊都能附加電擊傷害，速度也宛如被閃電加持，快速出招之餘還能兼顧閃避任何可能的反擊。  
「這可有意思了！」

過往經驗中還沒有碰過能如此迅速移動的對手，而比起單純力量上的較勁，格拉迪歐更喜歡能運用頭腦的場合。  
雷系攻守皆宜的特性使他覺得難以下手，特別是每回過招時，明明能忍受火燒或冰凍的身體對電擊的耐受度似沒有想像中的高。  
他知道伊格尼斯不會戀戰，思考肯定得跟上才行，在無法輕易擊中目標的情況下主動出擊是否有意義？

做出決定的格拉迪歐，突然追著那狀似不可碰觸的人影進行攻擊，且是不計代價般的不停揮動盾牌，卻多數因為無法跟上伊格尼斯的速度而落空。  
他見狀彷彿更急躁、力道也重了許多，幾度砸向地面揚起不少塵土，一時視線被阻撓得無法看清場上的動靜。

『他這是、想追上來？』  
察覺對手的速度的確提升，但仍不足以造成威脅，伊格尼斯決意不多想也不給機會。  
再次閃過對方彷彿勢在必得的襲擊後，回身將蓄積下來的雷殛之力都灌注在下一擊中，他確信即便對方有盾牌都毫無用武之力。

計畫很成功，雷元素在金屬之間的傳導畫出漂亮的螢光藍，一瞬照亮了被塵土飛揚的訓練場。  
遭受重擊的盾牌仍屹立不搖，乍看之下很符合持盾的人的個性，在伊格尼斯直覺有何處不對勁之前，領口即被人猛然拉起、整個人翻向半空中。  
他憑藉經驗想以尚未離手的刀還擊，被識破意圖而被護腕擊落，天旋地轉之後重摔於地。

主考官的哨音響起，宣布雙方都不能有動作，一會兒，待塵煙散去，觀眾之中傳出驚呼和不解，然後在迪亞爾宣布「12號考生獲勝」後轉為全面的尖叫。  
即使是在落地的不利姿勢，伊格尼斯被摔在地上時，他仍有一把刀架在格拉迪歐的脖子上。

『伊格尼斯實在是厲害，在這種體態還能想著反擊。』  
格拉迪歐由衷地表達欽佩，他自認是佔著體能優勢才能跟上伊格尼斯的動作，但在反應速度和執行上還是遠不及他。

「你以盾牌為誘餌引我前去攻擊的作法也很具巧思。」  
格拉迪歐在場上所展現的急躁是誘敵技巧之一，自己的確被逼急了未能識破盾牌之後沒有人，才使得一旁隱住氣息的格拉迪歐伺機而動。

伊格尼斯恰是上午場的最後一位考生，作為收尾的盛大演出終於告一段落。  
兩人向特別開恩的迪亞爾表達謝意和歉意，他則婉拒格拉迪歐要在克雷拉斯面前說明源由，表示會找始作俑者的亞卻蘭寫悔過書，連他的份一起。

在眾人的讚揚和歡呼中，兩人走回考生專用休息室。  
想起自己下場打鬥之前原本該做的事情，格拉迪歐只送他到門口。

『其實你可以拿大劍或單手劍的，畢竟我選雙手武器還附帶魔法，對你來說不公平。』  
特別在意了剛才把刀鋒抵在格拉迪歐的脖子上有沒有不幸誤傷，所幸力道控制得還可以。

「我是想如果能在這種條件下跟你戰成平手，在單一武器上我就能更精進，但伊格尼斯果然強得不像樣，真不希望與你為敵哪！」  
即便會因能與強者過招而感到愉悅，當對手是在意的人時還是很高興他是友方。  
不知為何腦中閃過著帝國軍裝的伊格尼斯用冷酷的眼神看著自己的畫面，格拉迪歐趕緊甩頭把它揮散。

『就這麼一次與你為敵，從今而後，我會是你的後援。』  
「我也會成為你的後盾，歡迎加入王都警衛隊。」


End file.
